


Five Ways Rose Said 'I Love You'

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5 Things, Dating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Next Generation, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pregnancy, Teasing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since she was four years old, Rose Weasley has loved Teddy Lupin. As she grows up, her relationship with him changes and evolves to something more than a brother-sister relationship.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Rose Said 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/gifts).



**Part I**

"Give it back, James! Give it back!" a small red-headed girl shrieked, jumping up towards a tree, trying to reach up to where her cousin lazily sat on a branch, dangling the girl's doll out of her reach.

"HAHA, Rose! Too short to get your dollie?!"

"James! You not being fair!" Rose wiped the tears from her eyes. James kept laughing, taunting his cousin.

"James!" yelled an older boy, who jogged up to the scene. He scooped up Rose into his arms and brushed her tears away. He looked up scornfully at the boy in the tree. "James, it wasn't nice to take Rose's doll! Give it back to her!"

"Aw, Teddy!" James whined. "I was only having a bit of fun!" He dropped the doll, and Teddy caught it, handing it to Rose.

She beamed. "Oh thank you, Teddy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug. "You're the greatest person _ever_!"

**Part II**

Rose was utterly bored. Weddings were clearly not her thing. It was ridiculous, dressing up all stuffy for stupid family tradition that she didn't care about. She found herself staring at her new cousin-in-law, Teddy Lupin. She'd always harbored a crush for him. But of course, he'd never looked at her as anything more than a little sister. 

"Ow!" Rose yelped as her cousin ribbed her. "Oi, what was that for?" She glared at Lily, who seemed to be in a cheerful mood.

"You're _miles_ away, love! C'mon," Lily grabbed Rose's hand, trying to pry her out of the chair, "let's go dance! It'll be fun!"

"Getoff," Rose growled, smacking Lily's hand away. "I'm not in the mood."

"What's wrong?" Lily's tone turned serious as she took a seat next to her cousin. "You only hit me if you're upset."

Rose glared at her, but Lily's puppy dog eyes quickly melted away her bitterness. "Weddings are just so _boring_."

"Well, if you're going to be all negative about it, then of course it's gonna suck! You have to be posi--" Lily abruptly stopped, following Rose's gaze to Teddy. "Why are you staring at Teddy?"

Rose's entire face, neck and ears turned scarlet, an embarrassing trait she'd inherited from her father. "I -- I'm not staring at him!"

"Yes you are!" Lily said accusingly. "Don't lie to me, Rose Jo Weasley, I know when you're lying!"

"Bloody hell." Rose murmured.

"Oooo!" Lily grinned, scooting her chair closer to Rose's. "It must be good! Give!"

They put their heads together, foreheads touching. "Promise not to tell?" Rose checked. "Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a Boggart in your eye?" Lily nodded. "Okay…" Rose took a deep breath. "I think I… _like_ like Teddy."

Lily's brown eyes widened like cup saucers, her expression mixed with shock and disgust. "Rose, that's icky. He's like, your cousin, now that he's married to Victoire. That's incest! That's gross!"

Rose frowned. "Don't you think I know that?! Geez, thanks for your help, Lily!"

"I'm sorry." Lily bit her lip. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Lily's face brightened. "C'mon, Rose. Let's go dance. It'll cheer you up!"

Unwillingly, Rose let Lily lead her to the dance floor. The entire time she stared at Teddy.

**Part III**

Rose Apparated in front of Grimmauld Place. She trudged in six inches of snow to the door carrying a stack of parcels. With her elbow, she turned the knob and entered the home. "Hullo?" she called. "It's me, Rose! I have presents!" Expecting for one of her cousins to rush down the stairs, she was surprised to see, instead, Teddy at the top of the staircase, leaning against the tinsel-trimmed banister. "T-Teddy?" she stuttered, almost dropping the presents.

"They went out for last minute Christmas shopping. They're probably be back soon," he said nonchalantly as he descended down the stairs. "Are those their presents?"

"Yeah." She blushed. "Why didn't you go shopping with them, Ted?"

He shrugged. "Don't really have enough spare change to buy anything." He paused. "I got a new job."

"Really?" Rose said as she set the presents down by the door. "What do you do?"

"Would you like fries with that?"

Rose furrowed her brow. "Pardon?"

"Would you like fries with that?" he quoted. "It's something I'm forced to say at my job." He looked down at his feet. "I'm a cashier at a Muggle fast food chain. It's nothing glamorous like being an Auror…" He heaved a sigh, causing some strands of his long hair to blow in his face. "But at least I'm making money."

"I think it's wonderful, Ted."

Teddy looked up, surprised. "Really? You mean it, Rose?" One corner of his mouth twitched. "People usually remind me that I'm a twenty-six year old divorcee that has a lot of potential and can do better." 

Rose blew a raspberry. "You don't have to listen to them, Ted. You do what you bloody well want to do." She gave a sympathetic smile, "I know it can be hard getting over a break-up."

Ted's right eyebrow rose, his interest peaked. "Really? Who?"

"Um…" She laughed nervously. "Actually Scorpius and I broke up recently. We'd be together since…oh…" she clicked her tongue, a habit, "…for three years? He ended it two months ago." She ran a hand through her bushy red hair. "I've been a bit of a mess since. Thought I was going to be with him the rest of my life, you know?" Rose sighed. "But I'm moving on. Started working at Dad and Uncle George's shop stocking shelves. That's not glamorous, either. Especially since Mum still wants me to go into law like her. But I don't want to do that, you know?" She smiled, twisting a strand of her hair around her ring finger. "I want to take it easy for a while, take a gap year, you know? So I know what you're going through…or I think I do." Rose waved her hand in embarrassment. "Look at me! Assuming I know everything like Mum…and I'm still talking…"

Ted laughed. "Thank you, Rose, really. It means a lot to have someone other than Uncle Harry behind me for a change."

Rose walked toward Teddy gracefully, and stood on her tip-toes to kiss Teddy's forehead. "I'm always here for you," she whispered, huskily, "no matter what."

She stepped away, blushing furiously, embarrassed when she saw the shock on Ted's face. Quickly, she muttered something like 'Sayhitothemforme' and rushed out of the house.

**Part IV**

"Oh Merlin, another strike, Ted?" Rose said in disbelief. "Bloody hell, you're kicking my arse!"

Teddy laughed, taking a seat beside her. "It's all in the spin, Rosie. All in the spin."

"Well, I have to say, it's pretty embarrassing that I'm bowling 'granny style' while you're bowling a perfect game." She took a swig of her bottled water.

"Rosie," Teddy said bashfully, "can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Ted, what is it?" She walked to the conveyor belt, retrieved her ball, and strode to the line.

"Uh… would you like to go on a date with me?"

She stared back at him in complete shock as she dropped her bowling ball, which quickly rolled into the gutter.

Ted's expression seemed crushed. "Is that a 'no' then?"

Ignoring their game, Rose silently took her seat next to Ted and coaxed him to go on.

"It's just… " He scratched his head, "You've been a really good friend to me for the past few years, Rose. And… " he bit his lip, "as we get closer to each other…the more feelings for you grow. And… I haven't been with _anyone_ since Victoire and I divorced. Truthfully, I haven't had any _feelings_ for someone in all of these years… until you." 

He heaved a sigh, his hands gripping his jeans tightly. "I know, I'm a little rough around the edges. I mean, I'm thirty years old, divorced, working at a fast food chain. I'm not the... " he struggled for a word, " _hottest_ man in the world, and you, you're definitely the most gorgeous woman I know." He looked directly into Rose's brown eyes. "But I'd like to give this...us...a try. I think it could work." Ted smiled weakly. "God, I've just bollocked things up, haven't I? Just forget I--" He was silenced by Rose's mouth crushing against his, her small hand gripping his short black hair. 

Rose smiled into the kiss as Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on top of his lap. She gasped when she felt his raging erection struggling against the fabric of his jeans. Instincts set in as she ground against him, wanting _more_. She could feel his large, calloused hands snaking under her shirt, reaching to unclasp her bra.

"AHEM."

Rose quickly jumped back, startled. She blushed, realizing that they were making out in a family-friendly bowling alley.

"You two need to leave," a dark man said authoritatively as he loomed over them. Rose noticed that his name tag read in bold letters 'MANAGER', and under that in a tiny font was 'DONTAE'.

Without a word, and blushing, they both nodded, quickly gathered up their things and strode out of the building, hand-in-hand.

**Part V**

"I'm glad you came over for a chat, sweetie." Hermione smiled at her daughter from across the tiny table on the back porch. "I hardly see you anymore with your job, getting that flat with Teddy and planning the wedding..." She sipped on her tea. "How are you, Rose?"

"Pretty good, Mum. Busy, busy, busy, you know?" She sighed, "I have news for you though. I wanted to tell you first, before Daddy. I think he'll freak out."

"Well, what's the news, dear?"

Rose smiled brightly. "I'm pregnant!"

She covered her ears as her mother let out a glass-shattering squeal. Hermione ran over to her daughter, tears in her eyes and hugged her tightly.

"Oh darling, that's wonderful news! I can't believe it, I'm going to be a grandmother!" She sobered. "Teddy _does_ know, doesn't he?"

"Oh yes, Mum." Rose laughed. "I Flooed him this morning. He's ecstatic. He's coming home from his business trip as soon as possible."

"I'm really glad that his business became such a success, aren't you? I think his father would have been proud that Teddy started up a relief fund for werewolves."

Rose nodded and held her stomach protectively. "It's so weird how time passes, you know? It seems like yesterday, not four years ago, that Ted first asked me out."

Hermione laughed. "Oh my, Rose. Just wait until your baby is born, then you'll see how time _really_ flies."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.  
> Betaed by Nathaniel_hp  
> Written for luvscharlie. She requested Teddy/Rose with the prompt 'rough around the edges'
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
